A Misconclusion
by ice-destiny
Summary: Sometime after the war finished. Another problem occurred. Someone was said to be betraying the whole team. Thus, receiving punishment. After five months, things changed. Read to find out! No flames please.


Summary:

Sometime after the war finished. Another problem occurred. Someone was said to be betraying the whole team. Thus, receiving punishment. After five months, things changed. Read to find out! No flames please.

READ PLEASE XD 제발! Je- bal! (It means 'Please' in Korean.)

* * *

**So, I'm a big Sadie fan and I probably ship her with everyone. But! It doesn't mean I'll always be talking about her. It's just that we share the same personalities so that means that I can picture her easily in my stories. I'd be happy to make One-shots of the couple here: **

**Percabeth (Percy and Annabeth)**

**Zarter (Zia and Carter)**

**Frazel (Frank and Hazel)**

**Jiper (Jason and Piper) **

**Any suggestions? Not all suggestions will be approved though. Hehe sorry. So continuing on to the topic. I've been feeling that Will Solace should be paired with someone that doesn't really relate to him. So obviously, Sadie Kane.**

* * *

**It's been five months ever since the war ended. It's been five months ever since they believed that she was still the traitor. It's been five months ever since they forbid her from trespassing the camp grounds. It's been five months. Even after that FIVE MONTHS, no one still decided to believe her. Even her team- mates didn't believe her. It's been five moths ever since she begged for their forgiveness even though she did nothing.**

** Before those five months. She was called the traitor. She was called the betrayer. She couldn't do anything about it. It did seem like she did it. Talking with the enemy did seem like she was accompanying the other side. But, it wasn't her. She was framed. But would anyone believe that? No. These excuses had been used every time. There was no chance they'd believe it. She explained to them what happened. But all she received was disappointed stares from everyone. They turned their backs on her thinking that she turned her back too. They left without looking back. She received punishment. Punishment for something she didn't do. Everyone watched her suffer. No one had the conscience to help her. Some watched her with a smirk on their faces. Some watched her in pain. Some watched her with a proud smile on their faces. Her team- mates watched her with a disappointed smile on their faces. Her brother, Carter, watched her in pain. He knew that if he tried to help her, they'd just kill her directly. She knew that Carter also didn't believe her. She just couldn't help her herself to blame anyone. She wasn't like this. She knew it was her fault for being too gullible. She was too foolish. Yes, she admitted that. **

**After the punishment which lasted for a week. She was sent away. In the streets of London. She didn't know where she was at first. She was injured, wounded and bloody from her punishment. She was not given any rest during the punishment. She didn't complain. She just groaned and whimpered in pain. She could've stopped them but she didn't. She didn't want to look more of a traitor than she already was. **

_**In the streets of somewhere in London, she fell to the ground. The mortals looked at her in horror. What they probably saw was a truck throwing her to the ground after the owners beat her up. She felt the stares of the mortal to her, but she couldn't care less. She was in too much pain to walk away from the crowd that was forming. She couldn't keep her eyes open. After a few seconds, she lost consciousness. She didn't care what would happen to her next. She was done and she was glad. **_

_** A few minutes later, one mortal decided to help her. He carried her away from the scene. Not caring about the stares or of his clothes would get stained in blood. He glared at the scene before he left with the girl in his arms. The ambulance would always come late. He took her to his car and gently placed her on the backseat. He sped up to the hospital. When he reached his destination, he pushed through the doors and headed straight for the receptionist. The receptionist looked at the girl in his arms, shocked. She quickly took the telephone and talked about the bloody girl in his arms. After she placed down the telephone, a group of nurses and a doctor came running with a trolley bed and told him to gently but quickly place her on the bed, they then rushed her to the A&E room. A nurse stayed beside him and said, "Please don't panic about this situation, sir. We will try our best. Meanwhile, please sit in the waiting room." He shook his head, "I'll just wait outside the room until she's fine." The nurse look at him in confusion, "Sir, this will probably take about more than a few hours." He stared at the girl in dismay, "I don't care." The nurse gave up on stopping him and nodded to his decision. She told him to follow her to the A&E door and wait there. As they reached the place, the nurse went inside the room, leaving him. He didn't care. All he cared about was the girl to survive. He couldn't stand it if seeing someone he cared was hurt. Sure, he just saw her now but there was something different about her that attracted him. **_

_** 30 minutes passed. He decided to go out of the hospital to get changed and buy clothes for the girl. When he came back, the girl was already out of the A&E room, the nurse told him that the girl was fine. She needed some more rest. The wounds would heal after a few weeks. He went to the room where the girl was. He went inside and saw her on the bed. She slept, looking like she was still in pain. He went over to her and gazed at her face. When a few hours passed, the girl woke up; holding her head in pain. She flinched when a wire touched her. **_

"_**Uh, so how are yo-**_

"_**Who are you?" The girl spoke in a cold tone. Before he could answer the girl spoke again, "What did you do to me? Where am I?" The girl quieted down. Letting him answer. "I'm uh Dylan. You're in uh London? Hospital. You were found in the streets, bloody and wounded. I took you here." The girl's eyes saddened as she looked around her body, slowly moving her head and her body to make sure she didn't hurt herself. She was surrounded by mortals. She was back to square 1. She doubt anyone would look for her. She stayed still and looked at him, "Why? Why did you do this?" He shrugged, "Instincts? Anyway, the doctor told me that you can be discharged after 1 week." She nodded. She saw in his eyes that he would take her to his home. She couldn't help but believe him. **_

_**1 week passed quickly. Her wounds and injuries were still here but she could walk. Dylan took care of her and visited her everyday. Never leaving her side. She trusted him. A bit too quick, she knows. Dylan took her to his home. It was big. But it seemed like no one lived here but him. **_

"_**You live alone?" She asked quietly. She never urged herself to talk in a volume louder than normal. Instead, she urges herself to speak in a volume lower than normal. Luckily, Dylan heard it. "Yeah, I do. So, you probably want to take a rest now." She nodded and Dylan showed her to his guest room. She slept peacefully. But the peaceful sleep stopped when she remembered the horrible memory of her punishment and being a traitor again. She curled in her self. Trying not to cry. She suddenly woke up when she felt hands roaming from her face to her neck. She opened her eyes and sat up quickly, she pried the arms away but she only got pushed down to the bed. She groaned in pain. "Dylan, please. It hurts." She looked into his eyes, they were now a dull color. She turned her head and saw a vase in the bed stand. She took it and smashed it onto his head. He was now unconscious. The sounds of laughter were then heard. She looked around the room which was now turning gray. Dylan disappeared into thin air. It was the punishment. It wasn't over yet. She tried to find a exit but disappointedly, there was none. She sat down and hugged her knees in fear and cowered. She cried. Tears were falling non- stop. She screamed. **_

"**Sadie! Sadie! Wake up!" The voices told her. It got louder. It seemed as if it was real. **

"**Dang it! Sadie Kane, wake up before I slap you!" The voice yelled. Sadie quickly opened her eyes. The room was completely different. It wasn't gray or anything. It was just plain stained white. She saw the person completely different from what she was expecting. It wasn't Dylan which she was thankful for. He was completely different. He had silver gray hair with matching eyes. He was looking at me impatiently. **

"**You were dreaming. You've been in a coma for two weeks." He spoke. Two weeks, she thought. She knew the punishment happened. **

"**How do you know my name?" She asked, looking down. **

"**Apollo told me to. Apollo said that you were sent to London. I found you quick. You were lying on the street. Wounded and unconscious." He spoke, calmly. Sadie nodded but it only made her dizzy. "Don't nod or shake or move your head too fast. Geez, Apollo didn't tell me anything about you being stupid. Be more cautious for yourself," He scolded. She glared at him. **

"**Where am I, anyway?" She asked. **

"**A hotel. In London." He answered shortly. **

"**But… you said I was wounded and… bloody. How did they manage to let you in. Considering you're carrying an almost dying girl in your hands," She questioned. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at her, irritated. "Stop asking questions will you?" She quieted down, "I'm sorry." He stared at her shocked, "Apollo told me to beware of your sharp tongue too. I sense nothing of it." **

"**Hmm." She agreed, "I can go now. ****I feel oka- **

"**No. Apollo wants to ask you something. I can't let you leave," He said. Disapproving to her suggestion. **

"**What's your name?" She asked him, "Can't you at least tell me your name?" He looked at her. He sighed, "Guess I can't say no to this. I don't exactly have a name. I'm a creation. Heh, I'm made out of girl dreams. You know like, ideal type." **

** "A dream guy. Huh. So you don't have a name. Can I make one?" She asked. He tilted his head, "Uh, sure?" She gave him a smile. It's been a while I smiled, she thought. "How about Cross? It sounds cool doesn't it? I read this story about a girl being ugly and the guy being really good looking. But! The guy was really cold. It was in a language I didn't know so I put a spell on it to change them into a language I understand. It's a really nice story!" He stared at me and sat next to me, "So, you're naming me after a mean guy?" I shook my head but he stopped it. "Don't shake your head. I told you! Just say it! You don't have to add movements to them!" He scolded. I was gonna nod but I stopped myself before he scolds me again, "Yes sir. So back to your question. No, I am not naming you after a mean guy. I'm naming you after a cool guy!" He nodded, he seemed to agree to my answer.**

* * *

**You guys must be thinking, when will Will Solace appear? He'll be appearing soon. Stay tuned! Read and Review! **


End file.
